


compliment

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Episode 134, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Vihaan compliments Riddhima on the way she looks.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vihaan
Kudos: 3





	compliment

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Takes place during Ishani's baby shower.  
> 2\. Vihaan has been living as Vansh for a few months now.

When Riddhima entered the bedroom, she heard Vihaan mumbling to himself.

“Kaunsa perfume lagaoon?” He asked, looking at the various bottles decorating the vanity desk.

“Woh black wala.” Riddhima helped. Taking a few steps forward, she had explained, “Special functions ke liye black wala.”

Her heart had ached to utter Vansh’s name, but Riddhima couldn’t risk it anymore. There was no guarantee as to who could be listening in on their conversations.

Vihaan looked up and peered at her through the mirror’s reflection. To say he was transfixed would have been an understatement. It was merely a reflection, and yet, he was completely rooted to his spot. Eyes wide, he had turned around and his lips had beautifully curved upwards into a soft smile.

Sweeping his eyes from her head to her toes, he had given her a very simple compliment. “Khoobsurat lag rahi ho tum.”

Cheeks reddening, Riddhima had looked away. It wasn’t the first time she had received a compliment from him. In the few months she had been living with Vihaan, hardly a day had passed where he wouldn’t say something nice about her beauty. But today his words had been wrapped in a softness that didn’t exist before. When she glanced back at him, she slightly shivered. He had still been staring at her, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

Her toes curled when he took slow steps towards her.

Standing before her, he inquired, “So?”

Confused, she repeated, “So?”

“Mein kaisa lag ra hoon?” There was a slight hop to his feet, and he lightly pulled on his kurta as if it would make him appear more proper.

Riddhima’s instant reaction was to smile at his childish antics, but she opted for teasing him instead.

Shrugging, she said, “Teekh lag re ho.”

His face fell. “Bas teekh? Come on Riddhima, itni mehnat kar ke ready hua hoon.”

At this, Riddhima’s disbelieving look was genuine. “Mehnat? Kis baat ki? Ek kurta aur pyjama pehne ki?

“Haan, ab mehnat toh mehnat hoti hai. Aur har ek effort ko appreciate karna chahiye.” Vihaan sagely spoke with a smile.

Just like that Riddhima’s stern demeanor broke. Erupting into giggles, she had to turn around to hide the blush, and grin that wanted to stay on her face permanently.

Gaining some composure, she turned around to tell him, “Agar aisi baat hai toh mujhe zyaada appreciation milna chahiye. After all, kapro ke ilava mujhe aur kitni cheezo ko dekhna para. Jaise hair style, make up, jewelry.” She shook her head, “Too many things.”

Vihaan stared at her again, this time taking his time to take in all the features she had pointed out.

“Appreciation toh tumhe vaise bhi mil jayegi. Itna bhi sajh ne ki zaroorat nahi hai tumhe.”

If she wasn’t already, Riddhima was sure she was red as a tomato now.

He took a step closer, and looking down, whispered to her. “Vaise, ek kami hai.”

A small twinge of hurt went through Riddhima as she wondered what fault he saw in her. Were they the same as the ones she saw in herself?

His smile gone, and his eyes more firmly fixed on her, he looped his arms around her, and rested both hands against her tight bun. In an instant she became hyper aware of their close proximity.

She rested her own hand on his upper arm, and gave him a simple request. “Please don’t. Bahut time laga ke set kiya hai.”

It took him a few seconds, but he eventually did as he was asked. He brought his hands down and lightly rested them against her saree clad waist.

“Party ke baad, mujhe tumhari khuli zulfein chahiye.” It was whispered in a baritone that transported Riddhima back to one of the rare nights when Vansh had expressed a similar desire.

Her eyes watering, she looked down at his chest. His forehead rested against the side of her head, and she closed her eyes. It was in moments like these that she purposely fooled herself into thinking that it was her Vansh standing before her, and not Vihaan. Her heart shattered every time her illusion broke, but at least for a few seconds she was comforted with a love that she yearned for.


End file.
